contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
IZH-43
}} The IZH-43 is a tier 1 shotgun. Overview The IZH-43 is a double-barreled shotgun which deals extremely high damage but possesses an extremely low magazine size, very low effective distance, high damage fall-off, low mobility, very low penetration, and extremely low accuracy. Note that accuracy for shotguns with buckshot enabled (all have buckshot enabled by default unless the player switches to slugs) merely determines the pellet spread, and can thus be both an advantage and a disadvantage. The IZH-43 is one of only two double-barreled shotguns in the game, the other being the Sawed-Off IZH-43, which functions as a side-arm. Unlike its side-arm counterpart, the IZH-43 has the unique ability to select "double-fire" mode, an ability which it shares with only one other weapon in the game, the AN-94 unique assault rifle. This double-fire mode allows the IZH-43 to fire from both barrels simultaneously, allowing it to deal twice the damage as it usually deals with only one shell, at the cost of depleting the entire magazine in one shot. Due to this unique firing mechanic, the IZH-43 can deal the highest possible damage per a single shot out of all weapons in the entire game, disregarding the Knife, Grenade, and Mortar Strike (which have their own unique mechanics). With all of the relevant Skills applied, the IZH-43 can deal a maximum of 468 damage per a single shot, disregarding headshots (which can increase the damage to roughly 4680 if all pellets connect at very close range). The weapon which deals the second-highest damage-per-shot in the game is the Tanfoglio Thor .500 single-charge pistol, which can deal a maximum of 424 damage per a single shot. Note that without Skills applied, both weapons deal the same amount of damage; however, the IZH-43 duplicates damage-buffs when two shells are fired at once. Being a double-barreled shotgun, the IZH-43 reloads its entire magazine in one go, similarly to the clip-fed Saiga 12K and Saiga FA shotguns, as well as the Sawed-Off IZH-43 and the Raging Judge buckshot revolver. This is different from the various pump-action shotguns featured in the game, as well as the Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle, which all have to reload each shot individually. Usually, the "clip-reload" is much better than reloading each shell/bullet individually. However, in HardCore Mode, the advantage of reloading each shell/bullet individually is that you will never waste ammunition. This is because excess ammunition left in magazines is discarded when you reload in HardCore Mode. Hence, when using the IZH-43 in HardCore Mode, it is very easy to waste up to half of your total ammunition, since you will most likely be forced to reload after nearly every encounter, regardless of whether you have used up only one shell or both of them. Overall, the IZH-43 possesses very unique mechanics, which can either work in its favor or against it. Notably, the IZH-43 is the first primary weapon which players will be acquainted with in Contract Wars, as of August 11, 2019, due to the fact that this weapon is given to all players for free as soon as they create a Contract Wars account. Players should not get too comfortable with the IZH-43 since its mechanics are very different from most other weapons in the game; doing so will likely limit your playstyle and effectiveness in scenarios where the IZH-43 is ineffective. However, despite being a beginner's weapon, the IZH-43 remains quite potent even in the high ranks, occupying its own unique niche. It is highly recommended that the IZH-43 be used alongside a sidearm that players feel comfortable with, in case they miss crucial shots or are caught off-guard while reloading. Performance There are seven primary shotguns, one secondary shotgun, and one buckshot revolver in Contract Wars. Aside from the buckshot revolver known as the Raging Judge, all of the shotguns in the game can be divided into three distinct categories (which can be further subdivided) based on their fundamental mechanics. The IZH-43 and the Sawed-Off IZH-43 are double-barreled shotguns; the Saiga 12K and the Saiga FA are clip-fed shotguns; and the Benelli M3 Mod 2, MP-133, KelTec KSG, and Franchi SPAS-12 are pump-action shotguns. The IZH-43 is a very unique weapon, as it is one of only two double-barreled shotguns in the game. Furthermore, it is the only one which can be equipped in the primary weapon slot, with the other being a side-arm. Comparing the IZH-43 to the Sawed-Off IZH-43, the IZH-43 is not simply a straight upgrade to the other shotgun. The IZH-43 features lower damage-per-shot, a slower fire-rate, and lower mobility, in exchange for better effective distance, lower recoil, and the unique ability to select double-fire mode. Both shotguns share similar traits of abysmal accuracy and an extremely low magazine size in exchange for a quick reload speed. Comparing the IZH-43 to every other shotgun, the most distinctive disadvantages are its lower magazine size and lower reserve ammunition capacity. Furthermore, other shotguns either have much better accuracy or much better mobility than the IZH-43, though there are no shotguns which feature both excellent accuracy and excellent mobility. All of the pump-action shotguns deal more damage-per-shot than the IZH-43 (disregarding double-fire), but the IZH-43 deals more damage-per-shot than both of the clip-fed shotguns (though, these shotguns have higher damage-per-second than the IZH-43). W-Task }} To complete the W-Task you must get 15 headshots. When achieved, you will get an EOTech collimator. This doesn't change the gun's performance too much, but does give you a clearer sight picture if used while aiming down sights. Gallery IZHAim.gif|IZH-43 aiming anmation IZHTacAim.gif|IZH-43 Tac aiming animation IZHFiring.gif|IZH-43 hip firing animation IZHShoot.gif|IZH-43 firing while aiming down sights IZHTacShoot.gif|IZH-43 Tac firing while aiming down sights IZHReload.gif|IZH-43 reload animation IZHSwitch.gif|IZH-43 switch animation Trivia * In Facebook & VK versions of Contract Wars, in order to unlock the weapon, one must have 15 friends playing the game. * The IZH-43 is the first shotgun a contractor can buy. * It was the first gun to have a holo-sight. * The old W-Task used to be 10 double kills, but this was deemed too tough for a beginner by the developers. * Has the highest damage in the shotgun category when set to double burst. Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Tier 1 Category:W-Task